Healing
by aych13
Summary: Hanji rescues Levi after the thunder spear explosion, and helps him recover. Fluff, and likely some wishful thinking on my part...whatever. ;)


_Note to reader:_ _This is me psychologically preparing for the fact that Isayama may very well smash everyone's hearts through the rest of Attack on Titan._ _I wanted to write what I __**want**__ to happen with Levi and Hanji…and in my little section of the multiverse, this IS what happens. But anyway, it's very fluffy and probably wishful thinking…whatever._ _We seize hope and cuteness where we can. _

Hanji wasn't sure what all was going on behind them, but she had been able to swim downstream with Levi in her arms, and the sounds of pursuit had faded into silence.

Dragging them onto a secluded section of the riverbank, Hanji collapsed next to Levi just long enough to catch her breath, then pulled him into a small, sheltered clearing. She knew Levi had been alive when they dove into the river, but she didn't actually know what condition he was in.

Taking him into her arms, Hanji very gently ran her hand over Levi's face. The water had washed away a lot of the blood and debris so she was able to get a better look at him than she had when she first found him. Even now he did not look good. He had a very deep cut running down the entire right side of his face, and the left side was covered with smaller cuts from wood and shrapnel. Glancing down at his hand, she saw that he was missing two fingers, and he was still bleeding slowly from the wounds.

Hanji had not been lying about believing the wounds were from a thunder spear; what she couldn't fathom was how Levi had ended up on the receiving end of one like this. Trying to be gentle enough to avoid causing him more pain but still get him to regain consciousness, Hanji rubbed Levi's shoulder while taking his uninjured hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Hey, Levi...it's Hanji, can you hear me?" she asked, not realizing until she spoke out loud that she was crying.

She removed Levi's cloak so she could see if he was bleeding anywhere else on his body, and to give her a better view of his chest so she could count his breaths. He was indeed still breathing shallowly; a quick examination revealed that he had a large number of superficial cuts to his chest and abdomen, but the deepest cuts appeared to be on his face and extremities. It seemed his clothing had shielded the main part of his body to some degree.

Taking a clean section of her own cloak in her hands, Zoe used it to wipe Levi's face. Most of the wood and debris had already come out in the river, but she gently removed the few that remained. When she pulled out one of the larger pieces, Levi sharply drew in breath. Zoe started and looked down at him; she could hardly believe it as his eyes fluttered partially open.

"Hanji, that hurts, you idiot," Levi whispered.

"LEVI!" Hanji squealed, her prior tears dissolving into body-wracking sobs. She wrapped her arms around Levi and partially lifted him, pulling his upper body onto her lap and kissing his head over and over. Levi winced but nonetheless turned his body toward her slightly, appearing to draw himself closer into her embrace. This made Zoe cry even harder; smiling and sobbing and laughing all at once, she held Levi's head against her shoulder and rocked him in her arms as she leaned over him protectively, her body nearly doubled over.

"Levi," she managed to choke out after a few moments, "tell me what hurts. I looked you over really quickly and you have a lot of cuts everywhere, but does anything hurt deeper inside your body? Your stomach, your chest? Tell me how you feel."

Levi drew in a breath that caused him to cough. "I feel like shit, Hanji," he muttered, the deadpan sarcasm discernible even through the barely-whispered volume of his voice.

"I know you do," Hanji replied impatiently, "but I need to know if you're imminently dying of anything right this moment. Can you breathe? Does your chest hurt? Are you massively bleeding anywhere?"

Levi winced, his eyes squeezed shut in obvious pain. "Yes, I can breathe, no my chest doesn't hurt except from falling onto it, and I don't think I'm massively bleeding anywhere."

Hanji let out a shaky laugh and kissed his forehead again. "Okay, that gives me somewhere to start. Now please don't beat me up, I'm going to take your shirt off so I can examine your chest and your stomach more closely."

Levi gave her a tiny rueful look that was almost a smile; the sight of it was beautiful even through all the wounds on his face. "I promise not to beat you up," he said in a pained whisper.

Leaning over him, Hanji unbuttoned and carefully removed his shirt. Other than shallow cuts and bruises, she didn't see anything too alarming; she gently pressed in the region of Levi's ribs to see if anything was broken. Levi grimaced with the pressure, but nothing he did indicated a severe increase in pain like would occur with broken bones. Pressing over his stomach and around to his back yielded the same results: there did not appear to be any organ damage causing him pain. She then meticulously went down each of his arms and felt along the bones; these seemed to be intact too, other than the missing fingers on his right hand. She finally moved down each leg with the same routine; again Levi gave no indication that anything was fractured.

Levi watched her through half-open eyes. "Good?" he whispered once she came and sat back down next to him, after placing his shirt and cloak in direct sunlight so they could dry. She took his head on her lap, gently brushing his hair off his face as he stared up at her. She gave him a small smile. "Yes, I think so. You have a huge cut on your face and two missing fingers on your right hand. That seems to be the worst of it. How's your sight?" Levi strained to open his right eye; Hanji could see that it was bloodshot and red but it did not appear to be physically damaged. "This eye is blurry," Levi said softly, "but my left one feels pretty much normal."

Hanji nodded and some of the tension went out of her face. She softly traced Levi's face with her fingertips; it stung a little but Levi found that he wanted to be touched so he didn't stop her. He hadn't realized just how isolated he had felt over the past weeks.

"Do you remember what happened, Levi?" Hanji asked after a while. "How did you get like this?"

Levi stared into the treetops through half-open eyes; the rain had stopped and now late afternoon sun glinted off the wet leaves. He grimaced and then shook his head sadly as he gazed up at her. "I was such an idiot, Hanji. Zeke's spinal fluid was in the wine that the rest of the soldiers with me drank, and he turned them into titans then ran away. I...I had to kill all of them."

Hanji sighed. "Yes, he did that with a lot of us too." She wrapped her arms around Levi and carefully lifted him half onto her lap, his head and upper body braced against her chest. "Levi, I'm so sorry," she whispered, very gently encircling him with her arms.

Levi grimaced again; he averted his eyes almost in shame. "I think I honestly went crazy. I have never hated anyone before the way I hate Zeke; I started by cutting him up like I have before to keep him from transforming, but then...oh god, Hanji, then I rigged a thunder spear into his stomach with the trigger around his neck. I don't know why the hell I thought that would stop him."

Hanji gasped. "So he blew himself up? He triggered it on purpose?"

Levi gave a pained nod and shuddered. "I must have been insane to even come up with an idea like that; it was probably the single stupidest thing I've ever done. I wanted to scare him, torture him. It's my own fault this happened. I figured out what he was going to do about a second before he did it, so I just launched myself backward off the cart as fast as I could. Obviously still got hit though."

Levi paused and went silent, clearly struggling to catch his breath. Slowly he raised his right hand to his face, examining where his fingers had been blown off. "Oh," he said quietly. "That's why it hurts so much right there." He shut his eyes and turned his head into Hanji's embrace, his casual tone betrayed by the shakiness of the breath he took in.

Hanji too lapsed into pensive silence, one arm across Levi's chest and the other absently stroking his hair. For several moments she stared into space, deep in thought. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around Levi making a decision that was so uncharacteristically reckless and fraught with potential disaster; it seemed more like something the teenage Eren would have done. Indeed she could not think of a single prior action of Levi's that even compared, and it concerned her greatly. The question rose in her mind as to whether Levi had just finally had enough...whether he indeed had experienced or still was experiencing something like a nervous breakdown. The events of late had kept everyone running around so much that she hadn't been able to really connect with Levi. Considering it now, she realized it had been a mistake to send someone who needed relationships as much as he did off on such an isolated mission with a dangerously toxic person like Zeke.

On top of that, she had put Levi in charge of a bunch of soldiers he had no prior connection with, who were all likely to be intimidated by him and nothing more...Levi certainly would have no one among them who could support or even genuinely care about him. She had done it because she knew Levi alone was equal to the task of containing Zeke...but her heart sank as she realized how dismally isolated she had forced Levi to become, and that simply was not how he had ever operated. He needed relational closeness almost more than anyone else she knew, and the fact that so few people could see that about him made him even more vulnerable. Erwin had known this about Levi and had used it to everyone's advantage. As she thought about it, she realized he had always sent Levi out on missions only with teams of people close to him, and went out of his way to ensure that Levi was physically with or at least near him whenever possible. It was largely that initial emphasis on physical proximity that had led their relationship to becoming as deep as it had, and that had allowed Levi's skills to explode to the levels they did. She was ashamed she had not taken the time to think of that before; she found herself again on the edge of her own greatest insecurity: that Erwin had been hugely mistaken in trusting her to lead. She was horrified with herself that she had overlooked such key components of Levi's personality when he was one of her closest friends.

Wearily she ran a hand over her face; Levi was so physically fragile right now that she knew the time wasn't right, but soon she would need to really talk with him and figure out his mental state. She was worried that he had done what he had to Zeke as a sort of half-assed suicide attempt; she realized Levi might need her help to hash out what he was even living for now. She was both intimidated and humbled as it dawned on her that she could very well be the only person left who Levi felt close to, and that without relationships he had nothing to live for; he had quite literally been designed that way as an Ackerman. She resolved to use that knowledge more wisely like Erwin had and keep Levi physically with her from now on. Seeing where he had ended up when left on his own, she felt utterly terrible that she had taken him for granted; she had almost lost him.

All of this went through her mind in the space of a few minutes as she allowed Levi to rest and catch his breath. The thoughts filled her with so much love and concern for him that tears again welled up in her eyes; she softly caressed his forehead as he lay on her lap with his eyes closed. She smiled softly; he really was remarkably adorable. Something about the combination of his quiet, prodigious skill and carefully concealed vulnerability tugged at her heart.

As she gazed down at him, she gasped inwardly as her previous train of thought about Levi's need for relationships as an Ackerman crashed her into another idea; her eyes widened in shock.

_The Ackermans were designed as a combination of human and titan._

Levi's breathing had become less labored over the past several minutes; he lay quietly against her and she couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep. Gently she shifted his position so that she was cradling him sideways in her lap, his head resting in the crook of her arm so she could see his face. The movement roused him and he gazed up at her.

"Levi..." she said slowly, processing as she went, "Something Armin told me Eren said just came back to me. When Eren was in Liberio, he learned about the Ackerman family, and what exactly makes you all...the way you are. He said that you're the product of experiments with titan serum, and that the Ackermans, quote 'can manifest the power of the titans without becoming a titan'."

She gently rested her hand on his forehead as she continued "I don't know what that means exactly, Levi, but it makes me wonder...well...there's a chance you might be able to heal your body like a titan could."

A frown creased Levi's forehead. "But Kenny..." he whispered, but Hanji shook her head. "That's the other piece of it. You can't just do it by wanting to. It has to be in the service of your king...your liege, whoever you're bonded to. Kenny was working for the king, but he ultimately only wanted to serve himself, so I don't think his abilities were ever fully harnessed. But you...Levi, you've only ever been doing any of this for other people, from the very beginning. And even though he's dead, it was his plan that you're still following in trying to kill Zeke...Levi, I think in the service of Erwin you might be able to heal, even though he's not here anymore. But..."

She paused, gazing down at Levi, the compassion evident on her face. "I think to be different than Kenny, you have to do it because you love Erwin, not because you hate Zeke. It's like the "having a purpose" thing we figured out with Eren transforming—I think you'd have the best chance of succeeding if you try to do it for Erwin."

Levi's good eye widened; he gazed up at Hanji in utter amazement. Pulling Levi more upright against her body, Hanji cradled his head against her chest and took his injured hand in both of hers. Very gently she rested her cheek against Levi's head. "Try, Levi," she instructed softly. "Think about Erwin. Try."

Closing his eyes, Levi shuddered painfully as he allowed himself to really think of how much Erwin had meant to him, how much he missed him. He tried to separate his memories of Erwin from thoughts of Zeke so that the two would not be so enmeshed in his mind...the obsession with Zeke that had overtaken him since Erwin's death had nearly crushed Levi's heart and it was only now that he realized it, surrounded by the silence of the forest and cradled so gently in Hanji's arms that the relief of someone caring about him was like coming up from drowning.

Very slowly, tears began to slide down Levi's cheeks; he could tell from the wetness against his head that Hanji was crying too. Turning his body painfully slowly, Levi leaned against her chest as his tears became sobs. "Zoe, I...I miss him so much," he choked out.

"I know, Levi," she murmured softly, tears evident in her own voice. "I know you do. I've got you, just let it all out."

For several long minutes Hanji just held Levi against her as they cried together, finally taking the time to feel the huge loss that Erwin had been, not just as a commander but as a friend and, in Levi's case, a lover.

Levi struggled to breathe through the violent sobs that tore out of him; they were so wrenching that he started to gag. Cradling Levi in her arms, Hanji gently sat him up more so he wouldn't choke; she leaned him over her arm and supported his head while he threw up. There was nothing in his stomach but water from the river and blood he had swallowed from his facial injuries, but he continued to dry heave for awhile even after nothing more came up.

Once the vomiting finally stopped, Levi collapsed weakly against Hanji; she tightened her arms around him and gently wiped his mouth with her cloak. Levi lay back in her arms with his eyes closed; the various wounds on his body throbbed painfully with all the movement. He was exhausted, but couldn't help but feel like something poisonous he'd been carrying around without even knowing it was slowly being drained from his body. It had been so long that hatred had taken over his thoughts that he had forgotten what it was like without that weight on his chest and darkness in his mind. The last months in which guarding Zeke was his whole purpose felt like complete insanity; he released it all into his tears as Hanji cradled him against her.

"I think I understand a little bit of what's been happening to you recently, Levi," Hanji said softly. "You didn't go crazy...you just weren't made to be isolated from close relationships. You've always been with someone who loves you, making your decisions based on protecting them. This...this was the first time you ever had to be by yourself for so long, surrounded only by people who either hated you or didn't know you...it's no wonder you made a decision out of nothing but rage." Remorseful tears slid down her face; she lowered her head so her cheek was right next to Levi's, gently turning his head so she was looking right into his eyes. "Sweetheart...I'm so, so sorry that I sent you off by yourself with no one but enemies and strangers when you were hurting so much. I won't ever do that to you again, Levi...I promise." She paused, gently caressing Levi's face. She softly smiled down at him, her voice tender. "I...Levi, I know I can never replace Erwin, but as long as I'm alive, I'll be with you. I won't send you off alone."

Levi's expression froze; he stared into Hanji's face, and the look in his eyes was heart-wrenching. Anguish, terror, aching loneliness...and profound, unspeakable relief at being understood flooded his face and told Hanji she had nailed it. Tears poured down his cheeks and he turned his whole body into her embrace, drawing his knees up to his chest in a little ball and clinging to her as he buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, one around his back and the other cradling his head as she gently rocked him, laying her cheek on top of his head. "I've got you, Levi," she murmured tenderly. "I understand you, and I've got you. I'm so very sorry it took me so long."

For several long minutes they just sat, each comforting the other from all the horrors they'd had to endure since Erwin died. It took everything Levi had to allow himself to feel this openly...but it was as though the tears were washing away the poison that had seeped into every corner of his mind from being around Zeke so much.

Suddenly Hanji caught her breath. "Levi," she whispered, "look at your hand."

Through a haze of tears, Levi looked down at his right hand; tiny but visible wisps of steam were coming from the raw wounds where his fingers had been blown off. Levi sharply drew in breath, gaping at this bizarre sight.

Betraying a glimpse of her pre-commander titan obsession, Zoe squealed quietly and pulled Levi's hand up to her face so she could see more closely what was happening. It was like watching the hour hand of a clock; staring directly at it, it was hard to notice any discernible difference, but when she forced herself to look away and then look back, she could see the holes getting smaller, the remaining stumps of Levi's fingers beginning to knit together and looking less raw.

"You're really doing it," she breathed in amazement. Levi grimaced and shut his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath. Once he had started thinking of Erwin, it was like the memories rushed in and lined up for him; they were so vivid it was almost hallucinatory. Then to have Zoe see into his heart with such piercing accuracy that she essentially explained him to himself...Levi was completely overwhelmed. He continued to sob as Erwin's face imprinted itself in his mind, as the depth of Hanji's care for him overwhelmed him. His heart felt like it would shatter with the pain and emotion of it all.

Zoe gently kissed Levi's head and continued to rock him in her arms. She had no idea if Levi would be able to fully heal himself, but so far it looked a lot like how Ymir had looked when Zoe first met her so long ago. Hanji and Levi sat together and watched as the sun began to sink; out of pure exhaustion, Levi's sobs slowly quieted. Reaching into a pocket of her cloak, Zoe pulled out her water bottle; she was reasonably confident now that Levi didn't have internal injuries. "Levi, here, you need water," she said softly, holding it to his lips. Levi drank gratefully. "Go slowly, sweetie," she murmured gently. "You need it _in_ your body, so I don't want you to throw up again." Levi nodded weakly, leaning against her as she supported his head with her hand. Hanji continued to give him small sips of water, and at last he sighed as she felt his body relax in her arms. "I'm so tired," he whispered.

"I'm sure you are, baby" Hanji murmured tenderly, stroking his cheek. "Just go to sleep, Levi. You need the energy for whatever your body's doing, and I've got you. I'll keep you safe—there's no way I'm missing a second of this."

The old nearly-manic enthusiasm crept back into her voice with the last phrase, and Levi couldn't help but let an exhausted smile cross his face. He reached his left hand up and gently squeezed Hanji's arm that rested across his chest. Then he sighed again and completely relaxed into her arms, his breath slowing and the tears drying on his cheeks as he finally fell asleep.

True to her word, Hanji was way too fascinated by what was happening to Levi to fall asleep, despite how tired she was. She reached over and grabbed Levi's now dry cloak from off the grass, gently tucking it around his upper body so he wouldn't get cold. Then she just held him in her arms, pensively watching him sleep. She remembered that the healing process with Ymir had taken hours and hours, and hadn't even been complete when Reiner and Bertolt had made off with her. But Ymir had also had entire organs and limbs to re-grow, so Hanji honestly had very little context for how long this might take with Levi, or how his process might differ since he was only part titan. So she simply cradled Levi against her chest, watching him closely out of both affection and complete fascination.

As the hours passed, she noticed tiny changes: barely perceptible steam floated from the laceration on Levi's face, and the amount from his fingers had increased to where she could no longer see the tips. And she wasn't positive, but she thought perhaps a few of the smaller cuts on Levi's face had disappeared completely; he still had some blood on his face so it was hard to tell, especially in the dark.

Watching Levi sleep was fairly heart-breaking; it wasn't hard to see why he was an insomniac. Several times he briefly startled awake, his eyes dazed and fearful; at others he stayed asleep but trembled and cried out, tears sliding down his face as even with his eyes closed his expression betrayed his level of anguish. Zoe's heart ached watching him struggle; she lowered her head so her face was next to Levi's, and she gently kissed his cheek. "It's okay Levi," she murmured softly, stroking his face with her fingertips. "I'm here, you're safe."

Her voice seemed to calm him, so throughout the night she talked and even softly sang to him whenever he was unsettled. The level of protectiveness and affection she felt toward him was almost overwhelming; his relief at knowing she understood him had just made her love him even more. They had always sort of "gotten each other" since they first became friends- she knew Erwin was Levi's lover, and was not at all jealous or threatened by it. She had always sensed that Levi appreciated that about her and was more vulnerable with her because of it—that she was content to love him as his friend or his sister rather than wanting something he couldn't give her because it was Erwin's alone. So to see how relieved Levi was that she understood his present state too had encouraged her own heart that even though she wasn't Erwin, she could still support Levi enough to help him find purpose again.

Levi was sleeping peacefully for the moment, so Zoe had been lost in her thoughts and staring off into the distance; abruptly she shifted her gaze back to him. Yes, his appearance was definitely changing; Hanji found the comparison fascinating. His blood was not vaporizing and disappearing like a titan's would, but beneath it the skin was slowly healing. As she watched, she realized that's what it was—on the rest of his body, Levi wasn't regenerating so much as healing at an accelerated rate. And the process wasn't perfect; little scars remained on his skin in the places where the wounds had been.

The majority of whatever Ackerman power was going on seemed to be concentrated on Levi's hand; gently lifting it closer to her face, Hanji caught her breath. It was hot to the touch like Eren's titan had been, and his fingers were now only missing the very top portion. Watching it, Hanji realized tears were streaming down her face; she was completely overcome by what she was seeing. Gently she held his arm in her hand, grasping his hand at the wrist where it wasn't so hot. With her other she continued to cradle Levi on her lap. The hours slowly passed; every now and then Levi winced or cried out in his sleep, and whenever he did, Hanji rocked him and stroked his forehead to soothe him.

At long last the sun rose. Levi stirred and slowly opened his eyes, looking momentarily confused about where he was. Zoe had watched him all night and despite not sleeping at all herself, she was so excited by what she had witnessed happen to Levi that she wasn't remotely tired. She beamed down at Levi, brushing her fingers across his forehead. "Morning, beautiful," she said affectionately. Then, unable to contain herself any longer, she burst out "How are you feeling?!"

Levi's expression slowly transitioned from confusion to shock to wonder as he felt his body out. Too impatient to wait, Zoe finally squeaked out loud and grabbed Levi's right hand, holding it up in front of his face. His eyes widened in amazement; he stared up at Zoe, clearly speechless.

His fingers had healed. They weren't exactly as they had been before; there was a clear scar around each one where they had been severed, and they felt sore, somewhat like he had jammed them on something. Indeed he realized his whole body felt basically like that—as though he had been through a particularly grueling training day. But the agonizing pain of yesterday was gone.

Levi raised his head and Zoe helped ease him to a sitting position. Still speechless, Levi held his arms out in front of him, gazing in wonder at the newly-healed scars that yesterday had been deep lacerations. He felt his right eye; it was no longer swollen or hurting, and his vision was back to normal.

Turning his head slowly, Levi stared at Hanji, his mouth open. She squealed with every ounce of residual Hanji-the-mad-scientist enthusiasm, pulling him into her arms in a huge hug. "LEVI, THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Levi's expression turned from blank shock to laughter at Zoe's expression; seeing Levi smile subsequently caused her to burst into tears. She rolled over onto her side on the grass, burying her face in her arms and sobbing and laughing at the same time in a confused heap.

Still too shocked to even begin to fully process what had happened, Levi reached over and put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair affectionately. "I'm okay, Hanji," he said softly, half to make it more real to himself. "Your amazing brain was right about this somehow...and I'm okay. You saved my ass."

Rolling onto her back, Hanji uncovered her eyes and simply stared at Levi, laughing as tears continued to stream down either side of her face. Levi gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his fingers; when his right hand touched her face, Hanji grabbed it and held it against her chest, kissing it over and over.

"Okay, Hanji, dial it back kiddo," Levi smiled softly. "I just got those back, please don't eat them."

Relinquishing his hand, Hanji just flopped her arms out to either side, staring up at the sky while she caught her breath, a huge smile still covering her face.

They were silent for a while, each in their own thoughts; Levi slowly put his shirt back on, stopping every few seconds to stare again at his skin, a dazed expression on his face.

Once he was dressed, Levi slowly ran his fingers down his face where he had been cut so badly. He could feel something there, but it was a definite improvement over yesterday. He looked questioningly at Hanji.

"You have a scar," she said quietly, rising to sit next to him on the grass. She stared at Levi's face and gently ran her finger along it. She smiled as she gazed at him. "Honestly, it just makes you look even more badass."

A smile tugged at the corners of Levi's mouth. "Good to know," he said quietly.

They simply sat looking at each other for a few moments. Then as if on cue, they rose to their knees and embraced each other tightly. Zoe buried her face in Levi's shoulder, cradling the back of his head with her hand. They held each other for a long time, sharing all the history and memories and emotions that words couldn't communicate.

At last they broke apart; Levi gently cupped the back of Hanji's head in his hand, drawing her face closer so their foreheads were touching.

"Zoe, thank you. For...everything," Levi whispered. Holding Levi's face in her hands, Hanji searched Levi's eyes, then gently kissed his forehead. She wrapped her arms around him one more time and he willingly laid his head on her shoulder. "I love you Levi," Hanji whispered, her voice nearly breaking with the emotion. Levi smiled and gently bent her head forward so he could kiss the top of her head. "I love you too," he said softly.

They knelt for a few more minutes in companionable silence, facing each other, Hanji gently stroking Levi's right hand. Finally Levi stood up, grasping Hanji's shoulders and gazing down at her as she knelt on the grass. "Well...think we should go deal with the brat? Try to save the world?"

Hanji sighed deeply, dropping her head. Then she chuckled softly. "I guess we should probably try. But Levi, I have no idea what the hell we're going to do."

Levi reached to pull Hanji to her feet alongside him. "Well, shit, neither do I. But since when has the Survey Corps ever had any fucking clue what we were actually doing?" He smirked at her and she laughed aloud, giving his hand a squeeze as they started walking.


End file.
